Forbidden
by misybee
Summary: Following series 4 from the first episode of the Dorocha with a few twists throwing Merlin and Arthur into a whole new light. Slash
1. The Darkest Hour Part 1 Series 4:2

The men slowly clambered off their horses, muscles aching and they groaned as a cold wind thundered past biting at their rosy cheeks.

"Pair off," called the golden haired prince. "Find any wood you can, get the fires burning."

A flurry of activity began as the group split and hurried off through different parts of the long abandoned ruins collecting any braches and dried grass that could be used for fuel.

Merlin instinctively headed for Lancelot, not wanting to bother the Prince but Arthur called out to him.

"You don't seriously think I'd let you out of my sights. You cause enough trouble anyway I wouldn't trust you out here with anything." Merlin grinned cheekily and jogged towards Arthur and into the dimly lit passageways.

The walls of the castle was crumbling as the pair steadily made their way through, torch held out in front both men vigilant for any Dorocha as the light slowly faded. Arthur led the way as Merlin gathered any dry wood he could find, gathering them up into his arms as if they would be able to fight away the chilling cold.

Not so faraway they could hear the soft padding footsteps of the other knights. Suddenly an ear piercing scream cut through the silence. Merlin jumped dropping a few scraps of wood. Arthur broke into a run crying for Merlin to follow he gathered up the few pieces of wood he could find and ran after him into a clearing where several of the others had already congregated.

Without a word they began to circle around, backs facing inwards, searching the skies for the distinctive glow of the dead. Around them more screams where echoing in the cold night air.

Without warning one swooped in through an archway Arthur leapt forward swinging the burning torch at the bright skull flying towards him. It swerved upwards, shying away from the light.

"Go!" cried Arthur, his voice gruff with panic. The men ran occasionally glancing backwards until they were out in the main courtyard.

The wood was placed in a large stone holder and Merlin was set the task of lighting a fire to fight away the cold as much as the Dorocha.

A handsome young knight commented on the lack of wood and looks of dismay passed over many faces as all realised it was true. And all too soon his remark became reality. The last block of wood was thrown onto the embers and began to gently burn. All eyes rested upon it.

"I'll go." said Arthur reluctantly pulling himself up and stretching. Another stood. "You'll need help."

"I'll go with him." ventured Merlin. Arthur threw him a sceptical glance.

"You sure you're the right person?" Merlin was slightly taken aback by his comment but smirked as he responded.

"Since when have you known how to collected fire wood?" Those around him chuckled and Arthur smiled as he walked off, Merlin running behind him.

Merlin was bent over gathering as pile of logs up into his arms as the distinctive shriek sounded. He looked up alarmed but was thrown over as Arthur dived on top of him throwing them both out of the Dorocha's path.

"Let's go!" he cried as they scrambled up. Merlin's heart pounded as they ran through the stone corridors, feet thumping on the ground. Without a torch they could barely navigate their way through the darkness.

"In here." Arthur said, pushing Merlin into a small room and slamming the door behind himself. They both leant on the door and waited. The shrill cry of the Dorocha flew past and then was gone leaving only the silence.

Sighing they slumped down onto the floor. Shuffling over until they were slightly hidden by a pillar but still facing the door. Their breath came heavy and they chill didn't help.

"It's cold." murmured Arthur. Merlin merely nodded his head in response, somewhat uncertain. "You're not feeling it?" asked the prince surprised. Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "You might be braver than I give you credit for."

"Really, you scared of the cold?" teased Merlin a large grin creeping onto his face.

"Don't be stupid." They both chuckled. After a moment Arthur spoke again. "All the things I've faced," he'd turned very serious, "I'd never worried about dying."

Something panged inside Merlin's chest. "I don't think you should now."

Arthur looked at him dead in the eye and thought. "Sometimes you puzzle me."

Merlin smiled. "You never found me out."

"No." Arthur's voice was filled with sadness as he drops his eyes to the ground.

"I always thought if things had been different we'd have been good friends."

Arthur nodded. "Yeah."

Slowly Merlin leaned over towards him, muscles shaking from the cold. He placed on hand under the Princes chin and slowly brought it upwards till their eyes met.

Inside Arthurs heart was going crazy, he was confused this couldn't be right but it felt so nice.

"That's if you hadn't been such an arrogant pompous dollop." His breath brushed across Arthur's skin hot and comforting. Slowly the Prince close the remaining distance between them pressing him cold lips against his servants. For several moments the remained together before slowly, reluctantly separating.

Both men wore small smiles upon their faces.

"We will defeat the Dorocha." Said Merlin. "We will, Arthur, together."

"You know you're a rave man, Merlin. Between battles." They grinned.

A scream rushed past the door and the jumped together, holding each other, they felt of safe. A great bang erupted from the door. A wisp of white smoke pushed through one of the cracks in the door. Arthur made to leap at it but Merlin grabbed his shoulder forcing him back and leapt over his body running out towards the creature. Arthur turned reaching out to try and grab him, his voice bellowing out but Merlin flew up into the air crashing into the skull its voice becoming higher and higher. Merlin's body was ricochet against the rock wall, his head smashing against the stone becoming falling limp on the ground a cold sweat already covering his body as his skin began to ice.


	2. The Darkest Hour Part 1 cont Series 4:2

Arthur clambered over debris to him as his knights rushed into the room flailing a burning torch, instantly destroying the Dorocha.

Lancelot ran to his prince, crouching down to find the man holding the servants body close to his.

"What happened?" he asked staring down at the sight concerned.

"The Dorocha, he saved me. He is cold, help me, we must keep him warm." Lancelot turned to the men motioning to get the wood and together he helped Arthur take Merlin out to the courtyard once more.

With the fire burning again they discussed their options.

"We must get him back to Gaius."

The knights stirred. "And abandon the quest?"

Arthur stuck his ground. "He saved my life; I will not let him die."

"If we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed hundreds more will perish." Arthur turned away, torn in two.

Lancelot stood forward. "Let me take him."

The golden haired prince turned to him, uncertain. "Carrying a wounded man alone will take you two, three days to reach Camelot."

The knight shifted his feet. "Not if I go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings."

Arthur stopped, somewhat taken aback. He wanted Merlin to live but by saying yes he might be risking his life even more and he wasn't sure if he wanted that, he wasn't sure what he wanted at all.

"You cannot give up on the quest." Lancelot said, voicing the thoughts of all those around him.

Brow deeply furrowed the young prince turned to look affectionately at Merlin, his body propped up against the stone wall, pale and shivering. The scene was enough to make up his mind. He nodded.

Merlin was carefully lifted up onto a horse at first light and Arthur came close to speak with him.

"Take me with you, please." Merlin whispered his voice weak and hoarse.

Looking into his red rimmed eyes filled with tears Arthur pursed his lips. "You're dying Merlin."

He opened his mouth to say something back but was interrupted by a Lancelot. "We need to leave." Arthur looked into his eyes and tentatively stroked his arm.

"Go." He ordered and the knight kicked his heels into the horse's sides stirring it into action. The rope tied between Lancelot's mount and Merlin's tugged and the young sorcerer was led away, the love of his life and his destiny only being able to watch him leave.

Sometime into their journey Arthur stopped, pulling the horses in to rest. He and the other knights stretched their legs and relax but the young prince said nothing.

"You did the right thing you know." One ventured, "You could not keep your valet with you." Arthur gave him a weak smile. "If anyone can get Merlin back to Camelot, Lancelot can." Arthur smiled but inside he felt grim, he was worried and nothing the men said could change that.

Lancelot slowly lowered Merlin down onto the bank of a small river and lowered his cloak over his pale body. Taking off his gloves he scooped a trickle of water into his cupped hands and brought it to Merlin's mouth.

But something was happening. Merlin's hand was drooped in the water and a blue light was emitting from his skin.

"Lancelot." He turned afraid. The voice was gentle and feminine. A small droplet of water hovering a few centimetres from the rippled surface caught his eye. It began to floating higher, levitating all the way up to eye level. "Lancelot" It called out again. Inside the droplet was the elegant face of a beautiful woman as if it were a reflection. "We bare you no harm," she said, "we wish only to help."

Not completely convinced Lancelot spoke out, his voice cold and untrusting. "What are you?"

"We are Villia, spirits of brooks and streams." When she spoke she appeared to smile which softened the knight's face a little. "The tear in The Veil has upset the balance of the world, good spirits as well as bad roam freely. But this peril less state cannot continue for long.

"Prince Arthur is riding to the Isle of the Blessed; he intends to heal The Veil."

"He will need help, from both of you."

Lancelot placed a hand on Merlin's brow not taking his eyes of the Villia. "My friend is sick I need to get him to Camelot."

"Merlin is stronger than you give him credit for. The young warlock has great power, and a future that has been written since the dawn of time. Do not worry, even now my sister begin to heal him."

Slowly he looked down and there lay Merlin a soft blue light covering his skin, like the reflection of sunlight on glistening water. Lancelot's face broke out into a relieved smile and he turned back to the droplet filled with hope.

"You are tired." She said, "You must rest. You are safe here; we will stay with you and protect you through the night."

As she spoke bubble emerged from the surface of the river and surrounded him infused with a golden light. Magic.

The next morning Merlin was fine. The Villia had done their job well. When Lancelot woke he had prepared breakfast and was almost ready to leave.

"Come on, we need to catch up with the others." He said hurrying to ready the horses.

"No." said Lancelot, watching him prepare. "You're going back to Camelot."

"You might be, say hello to Gaius for me."

"Merlin!" he turned. Lancelot bent down and picked up his sword and cloak.

Merlin looked him straight in the eye as he walked over. "Arthur can't finish this without us." Lancelot smiled and they headed over to mount the horses.

By nightfall there was still no sign of the Prince and his troop so they decided it was time to make camp. Up ahead was a small cabin, the owners had been killed by the Dorocha. Merlin protested but there was nowhere else to go so reluctantly the settled down for the night.

"You don't have to continue with me on this journey, you know." said Merlin lying against a wooden post beside the fire.

Lancelot laughed, "Try and stop me." He leant over to pour Merlin some more wine.

"Why? Because you're a knight you feel honour-bound?"

Lancelot looked down. "You wouldn't understand. It doesn't make any sense to me either."

Merlin took a drink, not completely sure if he should say what he was about to. "Gwen?" But Lancelot seemed unaffected.

"I made her a vow I'd keep Arthur safe."

"You don't have to worry I'll keep him safe." Replied Merlin not even having to think about it, it was something so right it was like second nature.

"I made a vow, Merlin." They fell into silence. Merlin's eyes trailing away towards the floor.

After a few moments he spoke. "Do you still think about her?"

"No." Merlin looked at him. "Arthur's a better man-" he paused, "than me." His gaze dropped.

"I'm sorry."

Lancelot smiled. "Why? He loves her and- she's happy."

Merlin's heart ached at the words he felt a lump rising in his throat but he swallowed it. Slowly he lowered himself down.

"We should get some sleep; we'll need to get up early if we're to catch them."

Lancelot did the same. "Good night Merlin." He only got a quite grunt in response.

The wind blew through the window as Merlin sat awake, on watch. He shivered blowing into his hands hoping to instil some warmth in them. Lancelot was lying peacefully, his breaths shallow and steady. Nothing had disturbed them all night but Merlin's heart was beginning to beat faster as if he knew something was about to happen.

Without warning a high pitched scream resounded. "Lancelot!" Merlin shouted throwing his palm towards the fire and feeling great waves of heat erupt as flames shot up into life. A skull had come soaring through the window but with the light it had disappeared.

Now fully awake the two men forced their way out into the cold night and ran into the trees. Merlin began to cry out an old incantation as they ran, white blurs moving through the forest with one. One burst out behind Merlin and a bolt of fire struck it as a great dragon flew down, mouth open and teeth bared.

Lancelot ripped his sword out as they sped into a clearing, the mighty beast landed before them, sending out another fire blot as a Dorocha. The knight stared up as a grin burst onto Merlin's face.

"It's alright." He said, trying to calm Lancelot. He bobbed his head towards the dragon. "Thank you."

"Who is your friend?" It asked, voice filled with wisdom.

Merlin looked over and unsteadily Lancelot spoke. "I'm Lancelot."

"Of course," said the dragon, "the bravest and most noble of them all."

Taken aback Lancelot shifted ill at ease. "I'm not sure that's true."

"We shall see. For now there are more pressing matters at hand. The Dorocha cannot be allowed to remain in this world. The Veil must be restored."

"We're on the way to the Isle of the Blessed to help Arthur heal it."

The dragon sat back. "Indeed, but at what price?"

"I know that the spirit world," said Merlin, "demands a sacrifice."

"It demands nothing." Merlin's face filled with confusion. "It is the gate keeper to the spirit world who asks such a price."

Merlin looked up, dismayed. "Then there is no other way?"

"There is not." The great booming voice was quiet and filled with sympathy.

"Arthur intends to sacrifice himself to heal the veil, it is my destiny to protect him, you taught me that." Spoke Merlin in defiance.

"Merlin, you must not do this."

He gulped. "Then I have no choice, I must take his place."

"From the moment I saw you, I saw something that was invisible. Now it is there for all to see."

Merlin smiled. "All of what you see, old friend, is what you taught me."

"It will be and empty world without you, young warlock." His words were slow and heavy with something similar to grief.

Merlin's smile gave a little and slowly the great creature stretched its wings and launched itself into the air. Merlin's saddened gaze following it up into the heavens. Lancelot placed on hand on his shoulder and steered him back to where the horses were tethered, they would ride through the night.


	3. The Darkest Hour Part 2 Series 4:2

As the morning light finally broke through the leafy canopy above them Lancelot slowed his horse to a gentle walk and Merlin trotted up beside him.

"When we reach the Isle of the Blessed," ventured Lancelot turning to face the boy, uncertain, "do you really intend to sacrifice yourself?"

Merlin hesitated, his eyes combing the surrounding woodland as if it would provide the answer. Slowly his voice broke out. "What do you want me to say?"

"I look at you and I wonder about myself." The young knight adjusted his position on the fair horses back, pulling his body up, cementing his belief he was a good man. "Could I knowingly give up my life for something?"

Merlin turned to meet his gaze. "You have to have a reason, something you care about, something that's more important to anything." His voice cracked for a moment. In an attempt to disguise it he kicked the horse into motion but Lancelot slowed, his face scrunched in confusion slowly piecing the puzzle together, thinking.

At early evening a large empty castle loomed on the horizon a thin trail of smoke snaking its way out into the darkening sky, someone had claimed their intended camp. Dubiously the pair descended the slight hill, following the pale stony path leading to the shelter.

As they neared the entrance to the great hall they began to slow.

"Quietly, Merlin. In fact, off the horse." said Lancelot slipping off his own mount and stealthily drawing his sword.

They crept around the next towering stone building. Lancelot in front, his hand outstretched behind him, one hand splayed on Merlin's chest gently holding him back the other tightly grasping his weapon.

"Merlin!" he whispered his voice filled with glee, sword arm dropping.

The warlock hurried to look around at what excited his friend. There casually standing were the royal knights' horses huddled together to fight the cold.

Lancelot pressed one figure to his lips and snuck forwards noiselessly motioning for him to follow. They pulled open the great oaken door and heard scuffling inside as the knights prepared for the intruder.

With one gesture to Merlin, halting his movement, Lancelot went on alone.

The room was enormous, the cavernous roof high above with great wooden beams with narrow tentacles of smoke twirling around them and escaping through miniscule cracks in the timber. Every step Lancelot made echoed, the sound of his armour filling the room.

As his shadowy figure emerged from the darkness flickering in the light of the flames he watched their faces turned grave.

"Lancelot? How's Merlin?" Arthur asked, concern coursing through his usually collected voice.

Lancelot bent his head, eyes turned to the ground. From his hiding place back by the door Merlin watched struggling to control the large grin plastered all over his youthful face.

"Bad news." spoke the knight, shifting about on the spot, scuffing his feet in the bark strewn on the ground. Arthur took a step back; staring disbelievingly at his friend an empty look crossed his face.

Lancelot looked up; the prince bobbed his head forward, anxious to hear it aloud.

"He's still alive." A cheeky smile burst forward as Merlin walked out into the light. Arthur followed the familiar lanky figure almost swaggering forward and a great breath of confused relief broke the silence. Their eyes met and whilst the others clambered forward to greet him Arthur watched, waiting for the men to move over to Lancelot.

For a moment the two men just looked at each other, each equally relieved to be once again by the others side. Then Arthur reached out clasping Merlin's shoulder, his grin widened.

"Nice to see you Merlin." He said, holding himself back to pulling the scrawny man into a great hug.

"Yeah," he replied, nodding a little awkwardly, unsure of how things were between them, "it's good to see you too."

As the night drew in the men slowly drifted into sleep but Merlin sat up, propped on one elbow watching the young royal stare into the fire.

"It's going to be alright." He said reassuringly.

Caught unawares Arthur jumped, snapping his head towards Merlin before letting himself relax once more. "Yeah, just tired."

Both looked away, an awkwardness falling between them. Tomorrow they would reach the Isle of the Blessed where both intended to sacrifice themselves to heal the veil between the words weather for future king or for country.

Merlin attempted to speak, his voice filled with emotion, close to breaking and near to tears. "You don't have to sacrifice yourself." Arthur looked over but turned his eyes away unable to lie to his friend face.

"To save my people." He murmured. Merlin continued to watch him, unwavering. After a moment he built up the courage and as strongly as he could, spoke out.

"I will take your place."

Almost amused Arthur shook his head whispering the name of his servant.

"What is the life of a servant compared to that of a prince?" Arthur's gaze fell back to the flames before finally saying,

"Well a good servants hard to come by."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, ducking his head forward. "I'm not that good." He whispered, shrugging his shoulders.

"True." Arthur nodded, holding back a smile. A minute passed. "One thing." Merlin looked up willingly. "Look after Guinevere for me; I want her to be happy in her life." Merlin almost choked, forcing himself to nod. He struggled to speak, holding back the words. His heart wincing as if it'd been stabbed.

"Don't worry." He spluttered. "I'll make sure." Each word was heavy on his tongue and seemed to get caught up in his throat.

Arthur weakly nodded, tentative. His eye moved away so as not to face Merlin, he almost seemed ashamed.

The boy watched him and seeing the blatant rejection pursed his lips, holding back the great wave of emotion and silently begging himself not to cry. He turned away, heartbroken, a thick lump clogging his throat and he lowered himself down to sleep.

By late morning they troop had reached the misty banks of the lake, the Isle of the Blessed looming out like a great rock spike piercing its way through to the mortal world. The whole setting unnerved both men and horse alike.

They scrabbled down the hill exchanging coins and a knowing glance with the boatman. As their little craft swept through the water, bobbing gently on the tide a crow cried out. Merlin jumped and instinctively looked to hi prince, but Arthur's gaze was elsewhere, searching the skies, the cliffs, the great walls soaring above them, anywhere but at Merlin.

As they stepped off onto the cobble floor the boatman departed, a discomforting look in his eye that said only too well he did not expect them to be making a return trip.

Suddenly a great noise erupted, bouncing of the old ruined walls, moss covered and wet, it was impossible to tell where the source was.

"What was that?" one man asked, eyes glued to the sky.

Again the intense screech exploded. A shadow passed over the cloudy sky blocking much of the light. The scrape of swords being unsheathed was suddenly everywhere as the men prepared to battle.

A quick slash from Arthur sent the swamp coloured drake away but not for long. A second attacked from behind, its back legs outstretched, claws poised. They stuck deep into the unguarded flesh of a knights arm and he feel to the floor, another leaping up to return the blow.

Merlin dropped into a crouch, hiding his face from those around him. He began to murmur alien words, his voice deep and manly, with a slight sharpness to them making them seem dark, almost malicious.

He stood, a golden shine flashed across his eyes and hissing the beasts retreated once more.

"We need to keep moving." Said Arthur, head upturned to where the beasts had disappeared amongst the clouds.

Cautiously they moved through the ruins as quickly as they dared but all too soon they saw beasts circling above the towers.

"Sire, you must go on, we'll fend them off." Arthur bowed his head and ran through another archway, Merlin, Lancelot and another hot on his heels.

It didn't take them long to navigate through the corridors and into the great hall.

A single stone table stood amongst the rubble before the great rift. A dark green and blue glow was emitted from the tear it looked a bit like the surface of water above a great depth, dark and menacing.

Arthur's breathing increased rapidly as he approached the altar.

A deep voice boomed out, a woman's. "It is not often we have visitors." He voice was calm but an underlying hint of cruelty unnerved the group further.

Suddenly a woman appeared, stepping forward out of nowhere. She was old, shrunken. Her clothes were dark, resembling a great cloak of black rags, torn and dishevelled. In her hand she held a long wooden staff, branching out at the top into four stumpy points. Her eyes were weighed down with great bags the colour of ripening plums. Behind her the cries of the Dorocha were heard coming from through the veil.

Arthur stepped forward, brave but still afraid.

"Put an end to this." His voice rang out true a clear. "I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds."

The woman stood strong, a gentle wind behind her shifting her garments a little.

"It was not I who created this horror, why should it be I that stops it?" she lifted her chin challenging the men.

Merlin suddenly stepped forward. "Because innocent people are dying." The raw anger and hurt in his voice did not affect the lady.

"Indeed." Slowly a grin broke out and she began to laughing, throwing her head back a little showing the think yellow teeth inside her mouth.

A battle cry sounded as the final knight ran forward, spear before him, but with one simple push of her staff her flew across the room and smashed onto the cold ground emitting a distinct crack. He fell limp.

"Is this the best you can do." She mocked. Arthur, shocked, turned back to her, mouth open.

"I know what you want." He said.

Adopting again her patronising tone she replied, "Do you?" pause, "And are you willing to let me have it?"

For a moment it appeared he was gone to change his mind, he hesitated and a flicker of hope bloomed in Merlin's chest. "I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary."

Slowly the woman stretched out one hand and curled her fingers in wards motioning for him to come. But once more he lingered, afraid.

He took one small step back before starting forward. It was too much for Merlin he followed him, gaining speed. The woman's smile twitched in excitement. With one word Arthur double up, falling forwards and resting his weight upon the dais before flying backwards to lie unconscious on the floor.

Merlin looked away, like a child about to be scolded by his teacher for being caught red handed. The woman observed him for a moment before pacing forwards. Merlin came to join her, exchanging one quick glance with Lancelot as he passed.

He kept his face averted only glimpsing up occasionally to keep track of her.

"So," she began, "Emrys, you choose to challenge me after all." They circle around until each was on the opposite side of the table, a war waging between their eyes. "Will you give yourself to the spirits to save your prince?"

"It is my destiny." He was cold, clear, concise.

"Perhaps." She whispered. Suddenly she picked up pace. "But your time among men is not over yet, Emrys, even if you want it to be."

He faltered, thinking back to the times where Arthur rejected him, where his hopes were snuffed out like a candle. Last night.

Purposefully her head turned towards the veil. Merlin snapped his head in that direction.

Before the great crack stood Lancelot, his silhouette bold against the glowing colours. He turned back to face Merlin, upon his face was a tiny small and with a knowing nod he stepped through arms spread, welcoming it. The veil dissolved into blackness behind him until it disappeared altogether.

Merlin cried out, running forward. In desperation he turned to the woman but her place stood empty.

A cloak and sword were placed upon the great pile of logs, a tribute to his status. The knights of the king and Sir Lancelot's friend stood in formation in the courtyard, holding back their tears. Arthur walked forward a burning torch held in his hands, face hidden, overcome with grief. Behind him Merlin stood, empty.

As the men filed out Gwen stepped forward, the only one to let her tears fall. Arthur listened as she told her tale of the pact Lancelot had made to protect him with his life. As she progressed she fell deeper into sadness but Arthur could do nothing to comfort her. He was too full of emotion and feared when his thoughts turned to Merlin not Gwen. But more so because he missed one of his dearest, most loyal and trusted friends Sir Lancelot, the bravest and most noble of them all.

I'd just like to say thanks to all of you who have read it so far, sorry I started in such an awkward place but during that episode I just couldn't stand them not being a couple anymore. I do plan on continuing through the rest of the series and will follow the BBC plot line just including a few little extras whether that be whole scenes or extras information on the characters feelings or just portraying the script in another light ;)

I'd love to hear what you think and how far I should edit the plot and obviously if I've managed to make any mistakes/ things I could improve on.

Hope you enjoyed it, thank you x


	4. The Wicked Day Series 4: 3

Arthur's birthday was upon the kingdom but Uther was still mourning the loss of his beautiful daughter, Morgana. Outside the smiles filled the city as the brightly coloured troop paraded their way up to the castle, laughing and performing tricks for those they passed by. Confetti rained from the sky like pink and white petals.

Merlin hung out of the castle's window watching with the joy of a young child. His eyes lit up as one small yellow haired performed was flipped up into the sky and landed several meters away, his feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Oh!" he cried, eyes wide with excitement drawing Arthur to his side. "Did you see that?"

Unimpressed the young prince turned back into the room. "It a man throwing sticks in the air." His voice was cold and unimpressed.

After a moment Merlin pulled his eyes away from the festivities and followed Arthur, his shoulders drooped. "What's wrong?" he said. "It's you birthday, there's a huge feast being held in your honour."

Arthur dropped the papers he was holding onto the desk unceremoniously. Merlin followed him as he walked further into the room away from the noisy bustle outside the window.

"You've got dancers, jugglers and acrobats to entertain you." He sighed, Arthur wasn't listening. He changed his tactics, coming close up to his shoulder and murmured patronisingly "It must be a terrible burden."

"Perhaps I'm less easily impressed that you." He replied with a cock of his head.

Taken aback a little Merlin jumped in defensively, falling behind again. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Because you have the mind of a child."

Merlin stopped, an uncaring expression sat on his face. "And yet I'm still more intelligent that you." He said quietly.

"I heard that." Arthur shouted back to him. Merlin grinned and ran after his leader.

In Uther's chambers the king sat, a thick dark blanket wrapped around his shoulders and goblet in hand. Across from him, leaning forward was his son clad in a plain blue shirt his blonde hair reflecting the early morning sunlight that was pouring in through the large window.

"The court discussed the annual levy this morning. The council suggested we raise it but I felt the people are already burdened." He said shaking his head.

"We should not discuss matters of court today." Came the weak voice of Camelot's king, he was still deep in mourning from the loss of his daughter and her consequent turn towards magic.

Confused Arthur moved forward slightly. "Father?"

"You think I would ever forget that today," his words sounded wheezy as if he were short of breath, "is the anniversary of your birth."

Arthur said nothing.

His father leant forward, eyes trained on the table, never daring to look the prince in the eye.

"I take it there are plans for suitable celebrations this evening?" he wheezed, pausing for a moment every couple of words.

"A feast." He replied, his voice strong a confident, contrast to that which preceded him. "And, erm-" he made a rather uninspired face ", some entertainment." He smiled. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

"Nonsense," Uther cut in looking up at him for the first time, eyes still somewhat averted, "you think I would miss my sons anniversary?"

Arthur's smile grew. After such a long time without any real conversation with his father this sudden announcement couldn't help but brighten his day. And Uther smiled back.

That night at the celebrations Merlin watched with glee as streams of fire shot out of a man's mouth and women with painted faces danced around the guests wielding knives and throwing them high up into the rafters only to catch them again once they fell.

Arthur sat at the head of the table enjoying the music and more importantly the company of his father.

The performers came to a halt and the music trailed off as a short tubby man in slightly discoloured jesters clothes stepped out, he was the leader of the entertainment troop. He was a short stumpy man with grey hair and a reasonably plump belly for someone of his standing.

"I require a volunteer." He stepped forward to the royal table and playful grin upon his face. "Prince Arthur," The prince swallowed the wine in his mouth and place the cup down to address the man "what better or more fitting occasion for you to demonstrate your legendary bravery."

Arthur looked at him somewhat surprised with a hint of disbelief.

"Do you accept the challenge?" the performer asked.

For a moment he seemed speechless but he soon turned to his father and with a farewell pat on the hand the stood. "Of course!"

Unhappily he removed his cloak whilst moving around to the front. Merlin quickly intercepted.

"Is this safe?" he said in a soft quiet voice.

"It's knife throwing Merlin, of course it's not safe. I could hardly refuse his challenge." He stuffed the scrunched up cloak into his servant's hands, put on a smile and walked into the room centre.

King Uther looked on in glee as his only son was strapped onto a large wooden wheel. A very short man stood at his feet typing the thick rope about his ankles. Arthur looked down and smiled cooperatively and the man returned a rather demented one, almost manic. Put off, Arthur returned his attention to the leader.

"Do not fear my lord I never miss my target."

Arthur nodded, looking forward once ore. "Good. Glad to hear it." He smiled to the crowd.

"May I?" the performer asked stuffing an apple in his mouth barely before asking.

Those watching on laughed but Merlin, who stood beside an entertained Gwen, didn't like the scene at all. His breath was short and for some reason he couldn't help but fear that something was not right.

The dwarf like man was still at the Prince's feet and began to turn the colourful wheel enticing many an ooh from the audience.

The leading man took out his first knife and held it high for all to see, including Arthur who was hardly thrilled.

Merlin watched intensely, following the blade with his eyes ready to use any means necessary to protect Arthur.

A stuck the board just to the right of Arthurs head. Uther joined the crowd in a great outlet of breath.

Merlin relaxed a little but, still greatly unnerved, looked on in preparation as the second knife sunk deep into the wood on the left side this time. Uther clapped loudly as if he were a child and it was not his son's life at risk.

But the thrill on his face was soon to turn as the third knife was ceremoniously shown around the room.

The man turned, his face twisted, whether it were with disgust or concentration Merlin could not tell but he knew something was up, this had to be it.

The performed threw his arm back and thrust it forward the blade wrenching from his hands, it whirled through the air. Merlin stuck his head forward, squinting trying desperately to judge where the blade would land.

An unsettling noise echoed through the room as everyone leaned forward to see if their beloved prince was safe. Arthurs head spun to the top and he came to a gentle halt, the knife imbedded in the apple his eyes crossed, looking down his nose to stare at it.

All the tension suddenly flooded from the room and the crowd went wild, music kicking up. Gwen began to clap generously as Merlin ran forward to help is master.

"See Merlin," he said placing his arms through his jacket, "nothing to worry about." And he took a great bite out of the apple that had been shoved uncomfortably into his mouth only moments ago. Merlin chuckled as Arthur went around the room bowing to his joyous watchers.

Sometime later Arthur stumbled into his chambers with Merlin following behind once again amazing Arthur with his ability to continuously talk about stuff he doesn't care about.

"Are you telling me you weren't even a little bit scared?" he said closing the door.

"Course I wasn't," his words were slurred with over drinking, "I'm a warrior. You learn to control you fear-" he was about to say something else but crashed into a nearby pillar.

Merlin held out in his hands to help him but Arthur didn't notice and staggered on, removing his jacket as he went.

"You looked scared." Merlin teased, hopelessly.

Arthur didn't reply. The young wizard shrugged and crossing his arms leant against the pillar Arthur had just attacked.

"Good to see my father enjoying himself." Something seemed to suddenly depress him so he sat on the bed shoulders drooping. "He got a little quiet towards the end though." And with another change of heart he suddenly stood seeming much more cheerful. "Perhaps I should go see him."

A little dismayed Merlin asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea? You can barely stand up."

Arthur pushed past him. "Are you saying I'm drunk?" he sounded a bit as if he had a blocked nose and it couldn't help but make his servant smile.

Merlin didn't turn to follow him. "No, I'm just saying I don't think you should be wondering around the palace." He scratched his chin innocently.

Arthur slowed to a stop then turned to half face him. "And why is that?"

"You're not wearing any trousers." The comment was short and blunt.

Arthur looked down to where his clothes were hanging half way down his legs. He swung around to face Merlin. "Good point."

Merlin looked around as the future king bent over to pull his trousers back up and then trip over his own feet whilst attempting to leave the room with his remaining dignity.

Outside Uther's chambers Arthur yawned and quickly attempted to make himself more presentable.

Uther was sat in his usual chair with a tipped over glass in his limp hand. Arthur took the cup and laid it beside the sword on the table before the king and sat opposite his sleeping father and rested his head against the back of the chair.

For several minutes he floated in and out of sleep almost losing consciousness but never quite drifting off. As he rolled his head to the side a reflection in the silverware caught his attention. A figure was lifting a long silver object above his head.

Arthur's hand whipped out grabbing Uther's sword and swung around to deflect the blow.

"Guards!" he cried out weakly, unaware their bodies were lying only meters away on the stone cold floor.

He stumbled around the floor only just parrying the slashes thrown his way. For the first time he took notice of his attacker eyes widening further as he realised it was the leader of the performance troop that hand entertained him only a few hours ago. In a moment of disorientation the grey haired man knocked the sword from his grasp and he fell to the floor with it.

"Good bye Arthur Pendragon." He muttered maliciously. Arthur looked up watching the blade fall towards him.

Out of nowhere a second sword intercepted and the entertainers face scrunched up as he fought of the strength of Uther Pendragon.

"It'll take more than a coward like you to kill my son." His voice was weak but full of passion.

Arthur lurched out of the way as the two men began to fight. Uther was slow and weak but he continuously opposed every attack. They navigated around the room as if it was a clumsy dance not fully rehearsed yet. As the blade soared towards him Uther dodged and the weapon sunk deep into the post of his old wooden bed.

Uther took the time to rest, regaining a little of his severely depleted strength and the travelling artist jerked the sword free.

Then once again the battle commenced, more violently now. The man was desperate. Uther blundered almost allowing the blade to come crashing down onto him but he narrowly avoided it by using a large candle holder as a shield.

Uther was wavering as he was forced down onto the table, staring up into the strained face of a near stranger. He ran his blade against the other forcing it upwards then suddenly rolled to the side gaining freedom and causing the jester to stab into the wood.

Arthur watched helplessly as they fought onwards, his body weighted by an unknown force. The apple he had eaten at the celebrations, the apple that had been jammed inside his mouth and stabbed by a blade belonging to the man now attempting to kill his father had been spike with a drug that would help him drift into unconsciousness.

Finally Uther began to tire beyond saving. He fell backwards pulling a curtain down in an attempt to remain upright. The man crept forward holding the point of his blade at the prince.

"Have you anything to say to your son before I kill him?" But Uther was silent, staring up at the assassin with eyes wide with fear.

Arthur dragged himself onto all fours as the sword once again flew up into the air and watched as behind him Uther stood pulling his own sword back and swung hard. The entertainer ducked and turned to parry the blows, this time Uther was on the attack.

It didn't last long, the man was unprepared and his sword was soon knocked to the ground, as was he with a quick blow from the king.

He stared up as Uther readied his blade for the final blow and as the sword lifted he reached to his ankle pulling a small knife out of this clothing and they struck at the same time.

Uther was confused. He pulled his sword free and staggered backwards.

"Father?" Came Arthur's voice gentle with concern.

He ran to catch him as Uther fell to the floor a small red patch growing on his thin cloth shirt. Arthur's hands shook as he touched the crimson liquid, not believing. He looked around as if searching for the answer.

"Guards." He cried again, but he was quiet and hoarse with emotion.

With no immediate response he jumped to his next option. "I'll go get help."

"No," whispered his father, eyelids fluttering as he clung onto life, "stay with me."

"I'm here father." Uther's breath came strong and heavy, it was too much for the young prince. "Guards!" he shouted. "Someone," his voice meek now, "we need help."

Uther spoke again, softer. "It's my time."

"No!" blurted his son, struggling to cope with such sudden events. "You can't die."

"I know you will make me proud." He was getting increasingly out of breath. "as you always have. You will be a great king."

"I'm not ready." spoke Arthur furiously shaking his head.

"You-You've been ready for some time, Arthur." He was stuttering now.

"No." Arthur sounded like a stubborn child. "I need you."

"I know I've not been a good father." Arthur made to protest but Uther cut in. "I put my duty to Camelot first, I'm sorry." The boy in front of him, holding his dying body in his lap was shaking, his head rocking from side to side not daring to catch his father's eye for fear of breaking down.

"Don't say that."

"B-but know this one- thing," he paused staring up into his son's eyes, "I've always loved you."

Finally Arthur cracked and the tears began to stream down his bright red face, mouth unwillingly forced into a pout his chin wobbling uncontrollably. He began to take sharp intakes of breath and Uther slowly closed his eyes leaving Arthur to weep alone.

By the morning the duo had been found and Uther placed in his bed. He wasn't dead yet, but he was close.

Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Gaius stood around the bed, the healer tucking him in after studiously studying his king, searching for a cure.

As he stepped away from the bed Arthur called to him. "Can you treat him?" he asked, leading the man further from his father for some privacy.

"The blade has touched his heart, he's bleeding inside." whispered the old man in response, his voice deep with sympathy.

"There must be something, there must be-"he shook his head not knowing what there was, "there must be something you can do, please, Gaius."

Gaius looked him in the eye and slowly he turned his head from side to side uncomfortably aware he was killing the young prince inside. "It's only a matter of time I'm afraid." He turned his eyes down sympathetically. "I'm sorry Arthur."

The young prince turned to look at the body of his father his eyes filling with tears and rimmed with red from those already shed.

Behind him Merlin looked on helpless. He wished to comfort his friend but he knew he couldn't. Deep inside he could feel the anger welling, he had never been a fan of Uther and if the King has known his true identity he was certain he would have felt the same. But he cared for Arthur, he cared so intensely he couldn't stand watching him like this.

"We traced the assassin to the town of Wenham, in Odeon's land." Said Lord Agravaine, Arthur's trusted Uncle. He stood before the prince, a knight behind him. "It seems he hired him to kill you to avenge the death of his son. "

He stepped forward attempting to make their conversation more intimate. "If there's anything I can do." he said, head bowed slightly.

"You support means a great deal to me, thank you." He nodded his head, arms crossed making him appear strong but really it was just to hold himself together.

His uncle smile and bowed before leaving, taking the knight with him.

Arthur crumpled a little once they were gone and turned to face away from the guards place around the room.

Merlin entered and Arthur turned eagerly to face him, eye brows raised in hopeful question.

"What news of my father?" he asked walking towards him.

Merlin's face was grave, sending prickles of fear down Arthur's spine.

"There is no change."

"Why isn't Gaius doing something then!" he shouted, swinging his body around undecidedly.

"Merlin looked down. "Because there is nothing he can do." He swallowed watching his friend struggle with the idea of losing his father.

Arthur had one hand on the long wooden table down, face down attempting to clear the lump in his throat. He made to say something, turning to face Merlin but gave up and committed himself to looking away and tonguing the inside of his mouth.

Arthur watched as Gwen brought potions to Uther's bedside. He ran his long manly fingers through his hair and sighed deeply, troubled.

Gwen checked the wound under the king's garments and winced.

"I appreciate you kindness." Arthur said, strangely coldly towards his lover.

Gwen looked to him.

"Everything you're doing for him."

She fiddled with a cold cloth before reply. "I do it for you."

Arthur couldn't hold her gaze. He was feeling hurt enough without having to confront his feelings towards both her and Merlin, what had happened before was not a lie.

"Oh Arthur." said Gwen stepping forward and reaching out trying to comfort him.

"I can't watch him die."

Gwen looked up into his haunted face. There were deep purple lines below his wide, sunken blue eyes. He had caught the habit of biting his lips and it saddened her.

Arthur once again broke the contact to stare at his father.

"There's still so much I want to say to him. He cannot die." He turned away from her making to leave the room.

That night Merlin stood by the prince's window looking out at the people standing in the courtyard holding up small candles. He looked around as Arthur entered and came to join him.

"What's going on?"

"It's a vigil, for you father." Merlin explained as the couple took in the scene below them. "They wish to share their grief."

"Why are they behaving like he's already dead when there's still life in his body." He said coldly, glaring down at the crowd.

Merlin glanced at him, worried. "They are preparing themselves for the worst."

There was silence for a minute. "They can give up hope, but I won't." stated Arthur.

"I know." came Merlin's soft whisper. "It's hard to accept, I wish it wasn't so but-"

Arthur eyed him, tracing the features visually. Merlin turned to him.

"There really is nothing that can be done." There were tears in the wizard's eyes now.

Arthur hesitated. "There is a way to heal my father."

Merlin shook his head. "How?" It was said more to please the prince than anything else.

Arthur waited, uncertain if he really should dare to voice the possibility, to face the consequences. But he was desperate.

"With magic."

"Arthur's planning on using magic?" Gaius gasped. He and Merlin were sat in their chambers they'd been slumped down upon one of the benches but now Gaius was upright, alert and dismayed.

"He's desperate; he knows it's his only hope of healing Uther." Merlin was looking more worn down than Arthur. His skin was sickly pale all over apart from his eyes which were raw and red, sunken back for far they were clearly defined.

"Merlin, please tell me you're not going to do this."

"I'd be lying if I said no." he said looking intently at Gaius. He was so gentle about saying it, so concerned for Arthur it was eating at his insides and tearing him apart. He couldn't just sit there and watch anymore; now a chance had shown itself he wasn't going to let it pass him by, at last he could help.

Gaius jumped right back. "You can't risk exposing yourself like this, it's too dangerous."

But Merlin wasn't backing down now. "He didn't recognise me last time when I was eighty years old, there's no reason he should this time."

"Need I remind you last time you used an aging spell you nearly had yourself burnt at the stake."

"It's worth the risk!" snapped Merlin. He couldn't understand how Gaius could be so against the idea.

"You think Uther is going to thank you for haling him with magic? He's more likely to have you hanged."

"Uther will never change his attitude towards magic, I know that. But if _Arthur_ allows it to be used to heal his father his attitude will be changed forever." He paused staring wide eyed at Gaius willing him to understand. "He'll see that magic _can_ be used for good."

"You should know above all people that the use of powerful magic is fraught with danger." warned Gaius.

"If it works I won't have to hide anymore."

"And if it doesn't?"

Merlin stopped, taken aback. He sighed and just watched the father figure before him destroy his every argument.

"I can't stand by and watch you do this, Merlin."

Merlin began to shake his head feverishly. "Don't try and stop me because-" he paused searching for the right phrase to throw Gaius back, "you can't."

Gaius was appalled at Merlin's attitude. He wavered, rocking a little where he sat thinking deeply. Finally he looked back to Merlin.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Merlin."

Merlin cocked his head slightly and smiled cheekily knowing he'd won. "I've been playing a dangerous game since the first time I set foot in Camelot, maybe this is my chance to change that."

Gaius sighed, giving in.

Merlin entered Arthur's room and looked around for its owner. He was standing staring downwards to his feet. At the sound of Merlin entering the prince hurried over.

"Well? What did Gaius say, did he have any information?"

Merlin took a deep breath readying himself to begin the lie, clinging to the hope something good would come out of all of this.

"He didn't know much but he has heard of a sorcerer; an old man who lives in the forest of Destig. Gaius thinks he may be able to help you."

Arthur paused still not sure if this was the right thing to do, if his father would really appreciate this.

"Will you lead me to him?"

"Ah- he's told me all that he knows we will have to find him ourselves."

Merlin watched as Arthur waged a war, he could see it through his eyes. Arthur was terrified, he didn't want to lose his father but he was so scared that magic was everything he had ever been told it was. If he made the wrong decision he would never forgive himself, it was tearing at Arthur and so at Merlin's heart.

"If you were me," Arthur murmured faintly, "it was your father, would you use magic to save his life?" he gulped, Merlin watching him intently.

He thought hard, reasoning with himself, this had to be right. "Yes I would, I would do whatever it took."

Arthur ground his jaw trying so hard to make the choice. He glanced down to his feet again under the burning gaze of his friend and servant.

Merlin wanted to reach out, to take him in his arms and hold him. Tell him everything would be alright, that he would make sure of it. He felt as if a thousand knifes were stabbing at his heart as he restrained himself. Arthur needed to do this alone, _he_ had to decide to trust Merlin's kind, and no one could do that for him, no matter how much Merlin wanted to make it in his place.

Finally the young prince looked up. "Prepare the horses." He said biting his lip. "Get the supplies. We ride at first light."

Merlin hesitated just waiting to Arthur to change his mind, he nodded nervously and hurried out. Arthur remained still struggling to think straight and hoping so desperately he'd done the right thing.

Later that night Arthur was certain and went to his uncle's chambers. Lord Agravaine stood respectfully, somewhat caught by surprise.

"Arthur, what news of your father's health?" he asked.

Arthur's shoulders dropped a little. "No improvement I'm afraid."

"So what is on your mind?"

Arthur walked forward steadily, his thin red shirt untucked and messy.

"I didn't want to go behind your back." Lord Agravaine looked at him worried but questioning. "I've decided to use magic to heal my father."

His uncle's face turned grave. "I would strongly advise against such a cause of action."

But Arthur remained calm. "There is no other way."

"Magic caused your mother's death, Arthur. If you respect her memory you cannot do this." He had rushed over to the young man before him, he was his adviser it was his job to help the prince and Arthur trusted him but now he stood against him.

"Would you see my father die?"

He had caught Agravaine. He turned his head to the side still looking at Arthur and sighed. Then slowly he spoke out, quiet and caring.

"Perhaps it is his time."

There was a minute of silence between them "Look I know we had both suffered because of magic." said Arthur, "But I can't stand by and let my father die. My mind's made up."

Forced into a corner Lord Agravaine nodded and Arthur stood straighter glad to have his approval.

It took most of the morning for Arthur and Merlin to ride out to the old house where this magician 'lived'. It just so happened to be the same hut Lancelot and Merlin had slept in when travelling after Arthur and the knights when the Dorocha were attacking.

"Are you sure this is the right place? It looks like a charcoal maker's hut." said Arthur climbing down of his powerful dark horse.

"An old man could hardly make a living practising magic." Merlin explained, then smiled cheekily. "I think a lot of sorcerers are in the charcoal making business."

Arthur stared at him unimpressed wiping the grin of Merlin's face. He stuffed the reins in Merlin's hands the moved to knock on the door.

He looked back confused when Merlin didn't follow.

"Are you joining me?"

Merlin froze, unprepared. His eyes widened and soundlessly he shook his head. Arthur threw him a baffled look. "We don't want to overwhelm him." said Merlin as if it were the most obvious answer.

Arthur looked away ashamed to call his man his friend.

"He doesn't get many visitors. I'll stay out here and watch the horses."

"I have never met anyone who is so scared, so often. Scream like a big girl if there's any trouble." Arthur said annoyed and turned to enter the house.

"Don't worry, you'll hear me." An offended Merlin replied.

Arthur knocked on the door but when no reply came popped his head inside.

The building was small, composed of two main room with animal furs hanging from wire crossing about head height. There were a wear simple pieces of furniture and raggedy bits of cloth acting as a makeshift door between the rooms but no old man wizard.

"Hello?" called Arthur scanning the room. No reply.

Perplexed he returned outside to find Merlin running off into the trees. He stopped as he heard Arthur say: "There's no one here!"

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I'm absolutely certain of it, I'm sure he'll be back soon." rushed Merlin.

"Well how do you know when he'll be back?"

"He's an old man he can't have gone far." said Merlin laughing a little. "IF you want his help you'll just have to wait for him- inside."

Then it struck Arthur, he walked forward towards Merlin. "Where are you sneaking off to?" Again causing Merlin to panic.

"I have to pee." Arthur groaned, "So unless you want to come and watch me you should wait for him inside."

"Why would I want to watch you?" he said disgusted. Merlin sighed, exasperated.

"There's the hut, I have to-" he pointed into the trees and began to stumble backwards. "Make yourself at home." He called as he ran into the forest leaving Arthur to journey back inside, grimacing.

Merlin quickly hid behind a tree and began to recite the incantation growing louder as it drew on, his eyes flashed amber.

Inside the hut Arthur was poking around looking side the pots and generally exploring the home of a wizard to satisfy his curiosity as much as his impatience.

He turned and his sword crashed into a vase causing it for fall and smash to the floor. Panicked he stared down at the shattered remains and began to bush them under the table with his foot when the door opened and a hunched man walked through the door carrying alien plants. He was rather old with a trailing white beard and wore a simple rob.

He turned and noticed Arthur, he growled unwelcomingly.

"You." stated Arthur, hardly warmly himself.

"So we meet again, Arthur Pendragon." Spat the old wizard, his voice high and squeaky. Merlin had done this before but his acting skills had not improved.

Arthur's hand instinctively wavered towards his sword and the old man watched, staring down his nose at the weapon.

"You have come to kill me." He said seemingly accepting.

"No, that wasn't my intention."

Merlin stormed forward and his foot fell upon the shards of porcelain. He looked down. Arthur stared at it. Merlin looked up aghast.

"I broke a pot." said Arthur simply.

The wizard huffed and pushed past to take up a broom and pushed it into the prince's hand. "You always were a clumsy fool."

"Excuse me?"

Merlin walked through the curtained doorway and chuckled quietly to himself enjoying the role far more than he should have.

"So if you haven't come all this way to kill me, why have you come here?" he asked sticking his head back through into the main space. "I take it you didn't come all the way here just to _smash my favourite pot!_"

He placed the plants into a small bowl beside the table Arthur stood next to and yanked a knife out of the wood.

"If I'd known who you were I wouldn't have come at all." And he made towards the door. Merlin panicked.

"I thought you might have come here to ask me to use magic to heal your father!" he shouted at the receding back of the prince.

It worked. He stopped.

"How did you know?" questioned Arthur turning back to face him.

"I know more than you can possibly comprehend." said Merlin with a tap of his nose.

Arthur went again for the door. "Seeing your hatred for my father and everything he stands for I've clearly had a wasted journey."

"Do not suppose you know my mind!" cried Merlin rushing from behind the table.

Arthur looked back, his hand wavering above the door handle. The old wizard glared at him, silently begging him to accept the bait.

Very sincerely the prince returned to the Merlin. "Will you help me?"

Merlin scrunched his face up feigning struggling with the idea. "You are asking me to save the life of a man that would have me executed!"

"I know what I'm asking of you," he said striding forward, despairing. "and I know you have no reason to help me but you're my father's only hope. I'll give you anything you ask for; land, gold, name your price."

"I do not want you gold!" shouted Merlin. "All I have ever wanted is that people like me can live in peace, that those who practise magic are accepted rather than hunted. That is all I ask. That is the price of your father's life."

Arthur stood wrestling with the proposition. Merlin leaned forward his face twitching with nerves as he frantically hoped the young prince would agree.

"You have my solemn word. When I'm king things will be different, you won't have to live in fear."

Merlin began to grin, his wrinkled old face creasing up further as he watched with pride and great joy as all his dreams suddenly burst into reach.

"Then," he cried, striding forward a sudden spring in his step, "I will help you!" he beamed appearing somewhat like a wise Asian man, his eye slits and such a bright welcoming smile.

Arthur was a little taken aback and uncertain. He raised his eyebrows and learnt back in a feeble attempt to regain his personal space. Merlin grasped his hand and the royal began to laugh, wholly surprised but delighted with the result.

"Then there's no time to waste, we must ride for Camelot immediately." Merlin's grin dropped.

"Now?" he barked.

"My father weakens by the hour."

"But I have- no horse."

"You can use Merlin's." Merlin gasped. "He'll just have to walk back."

"You would make your servant walk back to Camelot! I have a good mind not to help you." He turned storming through the curtains and causing Arthur to whirl around agitated and confused.

"I don't care whose horse you use. We have to get back to Camelot before it's too late."

Merlin paused waiting for inspiration to strike. He stuck his finger out and began to pace the room. "First I must gather some rare herbs they are an essential part of the cure. I will come to Camelot at night fall, if you want y help that is how it needs to be."

"I will meet you at the lower gate outside the town." said Arthur, a hint of warning underlying his voice. "Give me your word you'll be there."

"You have my word."

Satisfied Arthur turned to leave. Merlin suddenly outburst, smashing his hand down on the chopping board.

"Now just wait here one moment!"

Arthur jumped. "Why?"

"Questions, so many questions." spat Merlin, jerking his head to the side, his yellow teeth thick with grime showing prominently. "For once in your life would you just do what you're told!" He pushed past him and rushed outside leaving Arthur utterly stunned and just a little bit dazed waiting inside, horror storming his face.

After several minutes of once again failing to respect the house owners objects Arthur ventured outside.

"Merlin?" he called.

A rustling erupted from one of the bushes nearby and the prince reached to his waist ready to draw his sword if need be. But it was Merlin who stumbled out of the thicket, youthful again after having drunk the potion that returned him to his previous state. Arthur relaxed but he certainly wasn't impressed.

"What were you doing?" he asked almost angrily.

"Peeing." He shrugged.

"You mean to say you were peeing all the time I was in there?"

Merlin chuckled. "Yeah, I really had to go."

"There is definitely something very wrong with you."

"Merlin!" cried Gaius as the boy burst into the room and began to run around collecting a series of very large, very dusty books. "I was worried. I thought something had happened."

"Well," he puffed, "apart from Arthur thinking there's something very wrong with my bladder everything went to plan."

The elderly healer looked down, fiddling with the long sleeves of his robe as was his habit. "I take it that means you're going through with it."

Merlin paused turning to his friend. He bounded down the stairs staring at Gaius. "If I can heal Uther, Arthur has given me his word that when he is king magic will no longer be outlawed, this could change everything." He said beginning to smile half way through.

"And what if something goes wrong? What of Arthur's attitude to magic then?" exclaimed Gaius, instantly back on the attack.

"I live with the risk of being exposed every day." said Merlin. Tears jumping to his eyes as his emotions went on a rather twisty rollercoaster ride. "If I don't take this opportunity maybe I'll have to spend the rest of my life hiding who I really am. Everyone's always telling me I have this great destiny maybe this is it, I have to try." He pushed on leaving Gaius speechless in his wake.

That night Merlin and Gaius were preparing. Merlin stood studiously studying the book Gaius had supplied.

"You must only use four drops anymore could be dangerous." The healer said handing a small tinted bottle to the you wizard.

"I just hope I can remember the spell."

"You must trust in your abilities, Merlin." Suddenly Gaius and Merlin stood bolt upright. Arthur was coming down the corridor calling for the boy.

"You have to get rid of him." Merlin whispered, scurrying up the herbs he'd gathered and leaping behind the door.

Arthur entered the room just as Gaius grabbed a book up into his hand.

"Gaius have you seen my useless toad of a servant?" he asked leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, where on earth is he?" Arthur asked.

Gaius' eyes bulged as he scrapped around inside his brain for a reply. "Have you tried the…tavern?"

"The tavern, of course." Arthur said breathing out deeply, clearly irritated. "I'm going to make him wish he was never born." And the slammed the door behind him leaving Merlin to stand holding the withering plants, staring at Gaius.

"Why'd you tell him I was in the tavern?" said Merlin a tad unenthusiastically.

"It's the first thing that popped into my head." Replied Gaius innocently.

"Well then go for the second of third thing that pops into your head just anything but the tavern!" he said opening the door a crack to check the coast was clear. It was. He turned to smile sheepishly to Gaius but quickly turned very grave.

Gaius nodded in support. "Good luck Merlin." He said with a half-smile before the boy slipped out and down to the lower town.

Arthur stood arms crossed and legs apart, waiting in the cold. There had been no sign of the old magician but it hadn't been that long and the wizard had given his word so Arthur kept waiting.

A crunching of feet on wood bark sounded behind him as Merlin, now once more in the guise of an old wizard, stumbled forwards. Arthur turned confused and stared at the sudden appearance.

"I started to think you weren't coming." He said sighing.

Merlin held his arms behind his back pretending to act noble. Slowly, nodding he said, "I gave you my word and here I am."

"Good, we must hurry." Arthur sounded rather annoyed and with good reason, Uther was falling deeper and deeper into the illness and every moment Merlin stalled made the young prince fear even more that his father would not survive and that tore him apart, filling him with anger.

He turned to stride away but the wizard grunted angrily.

"I'm led to believe that the king's palace is that way." He said thrusting his arm out behind him in the opposite direction to Arthur.

"I could hardly be seen walking through the main gate with a known sorcerer."

Merlin gasped. "So you are already going back on your word. You promised I would no longer have to live in fear." He made to head in the direction his hand was pointing but Arthur spoke, halting him in his tracks.

"You're forgetting you are yet to heal my father. When you have done that I will give you everything I promised."

Merlin hesitated for a moment then nodded, Arthur held back his hand to show the way and, checking that no one was watching, Merlin followed.

When past the entrance gates to the tunnels that led under the castle the speed the wizard was walking got too much for Arthur. Merlin truly had gotten into character and was walking a a hurried pace for an old man but for the prince is seemed painfully slow.

"Is this really the fastest you can walk?" he grumbled steaming off ahead.

"When you are as old as you you'll see how fast you can walk. I need to rest a moment." Merlin said leaning his hand against the stone wall.

"There's no time!" said an exasperated Arthur rushing back to attempt to help him.

"Well perhaps you should carry me." said Merlin, meaning it more as sarcastic backchat than anything else. But Arthur was fed up, after a bit of tongue in cheek as he considered his pride over his desperation he bent down.

"Fine. If this'll be quicker then I'll carry you." Merlin stared not believing what was happening. "Come on." said the prince, gesturing for him to get on his back. The servant didn't need to be told twice, he heaved himself up onto Arthur's back restraining himself from leaping on and instead opting to make it as uncomfortable and humiliating as you could for his master.

Arthur began to head down the hall as fast as he could and Merlin jabbed his heels into the prince's legs. He stopped.

"Did you just kick me?"

Merlin tried hard to hold back his grin but it was impossible and he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Now who's wasting time!" he kicked again and Arthur began to swear under his breath as his face twisted up in hatred.

Merlin continued to egg him on as they got deeper into the tunnel complex constantly shouting 'faster, faster!' and thoroughly enjoying the whole experience.

Once inside the main castle Arthur let the rather reluctant wizard down and as forcefully as he dared led him through the corridors to Uther's chamber.

"Wait here." Arthur said just around the corner and he strode forward and dismissed the guards despite a small protest. Then coughed signally for Merlin to join him and they began the preparation's.

Uther lay motionless upon his bed, barely breathing. His position made him look as if he had already died and was merely waiting to be buried as his two visitors paid their last respects. But one of them wasn't exactly following protocol. Merlin was bent over the body gently mixing the potion inside the small green bottle held in his hands. After a moment he very delicately pulled the dropper out from the bottle and allowed four tiny drips to fall in Uther's mouth as Arthur stood by watching the scene was utmost diligence.

Merlin placed the container on a small side table and returned with a cluster of herbs. Arthur looked on, dismayed but did not halt the proceedings. Merlin took a great breath in a feeble attempt to calm his nerves and shut his eyes.

"Wait!" Arthur interjected in a panic.

"Is something wrong?"

Arthur stared down at his father, studying his face with dismay but Merlin recognised the love in his eyes. Little did the wizard know but Arthur had often recently looked at him in a similar way however the emotions behind it, despite being classed the same, were wholly different, almost opposite.

"My father's taught me never to trust magic and I'm using it to save him."

Merlin was afraid, not for Uther but that Arthur would change his mind. If he did then Uther definitely would die and that would destroy the prince and fill him with regret always asking 'what if I had? What if I'd just tried?" Merlin wouldn't be able to stand that, to see his best friend, the man he loved torn apart by emotional trauma and guilt.

"Your own life has been saved by magic more times than you could possibly imagine." He said. Merlin had told him this many times before but merely neglecting to mention the magic side of it.

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Arthur on the verge of anger.

Sense the danger Merlin backed off. "I merely mean to say that magic is all around you. It is woven into the very fabric of the world."

Arthur appeared to accept this and once more confusion took over his attention.

"How can I be sure it's the right thing to do?" He looked to the wizard for support.

"I know you have suffered because of magic, as many have." Merlin said with regret. "But not all magic and not all sorcerers are the same. I wish only to show you that magic can be used for good. I hope one day you will see me in a different light."

Arthur stared at the man, mentally running through the two options, the consequences of each and every possible scenario that could come from it, exactly as he had done all day. Finally he looked down towards the man he was doing this all for. He loved him so dearly and there was so much yet for them to do, so much more life in him, he couldn't let that waste away as it was.

Arthur stepped back allowing the wizard to continue his work before closing in on himself, not content to just watch but helpless to do anything else.

Merlin did as he had before and shut his yes to the world, holding up the now smoking herbs like incense.

He began the spell. His voice was deep and resounding, filling up the entire chamber and setting and causing Arthur's insides to vibrate even more. The herbs began to bellow smoke as Merlin brought them across above Uther, Arthur watching them like a hawk, his eyes following not daring to even blink.

Merlin's eyes glimmered golden and he breathed out, his energy somewhat drained. The pair both watched in nervous anticipation to see if anything happened. But nothing did.

The tension grew in the room, anticipation rising to new heights but still Uther remained still. Despair began to oil Arthur's face as he glared at his father willing him to wake up.

Abruptly Uther breathed in sharply, his eyes snapping open. Arthur jumped and lea t forward to lean on his fathers bed.

"Father?" he asked as Uther glanced around the room confused. "Father?" his eyes found Arthur and he smiled weakly but with great adoration and pride.

He began to breath. "Arthur." He said his joy distinct in his voice. Arthur sighed as all the worry and doubt flooded out of him almost too relieved for words. He began to laugh as it rushed out of him uncontrollably.

The pair just stared at each other drinking in each other's beaming faces and Arthur held Uther's covered arm, pressing hard just to convince himself this was real.

Merlin watched from the side lines filled with equal elation but his eyes were trained on Arthur. Merlin's chest was all caught up, it hurt to see the man so happy but it felt so good.

Suddenly Uther began to gasp and groan painfully. Arthur's grin faltered as the smiling face of his face crumpled in agony.

"What's happening?" said Arthur beginning to panic.

"I- I don't know." replied Merlin.

"Do something." He said as Uther's breath began to come thick and fast, his chest heaving up and down. Then all of a sudden he froze and released one wispy outcast of air and his whole body relaxed, falling limp.

Speechless Arthur stared. It took Merlin a moment to realise what he had to do. He reached across and gently pressed two fingers against the warm soft flesh and felt for a pulse. He retreated unbelieving.

"He's dead." He stammered.

"No, he can't be." murmured Arthur shifting. "Father. Father!" he said shaking the man by his shoulder. Arthur began to shiver and stood bolt upright staring at Merlin.

"What have you done?" he asked.

"This was not supposed to happen-"

But Arthur cut in, his anger rapidly rising. "You gave me you word. You-you have killed him. You've killed him!" he ran around the bed drawing his sword as he moved.

"No." cried Merlin.

"You'll die for what you've done!" he raised the sword but Merlin shouted an alien word and Arthur went flying across the room and sprawled on the floor unconscious.

Merlin ran through the castle holding back the tears of fear, guilt and confusion. He hid around a corner and listened as the metal clang of guards ran down the corridor to the chime of great church bells. Hastily he gulped down the reversing potion and ran back to Uther's chambers where Arthur was now awake and stood beside Gwen watching Gaius close the king's eyes for the final time.

Merlin stopped, his eyes still rimmed red and took in the scene before him. Anyone would believe he had merely heard the news and had run distraught to see if it were true.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Arthur looked up with tear filled eyes begging the man to not say it; to suddenly realise there actually was a cure, "the king is dead."

The pair solemnly traipsed into Gaius' dimly lit room. It was late avenging now and the day's events had taken it out of both of them physically and emotionally. Merlin quietly shut the door behind him as the healer kept walking forward slowly staring down at the floor.

"The spell was working I'm sure of it. I'd done everything right I don't know what happened." said a very confused and upset Merlin. His nose was blocked causing him to soften all of his words. He couldn't face looking at Gaius, the same as Gaius couldn't face him so they both stared away at the walls.

"I think I might." Said the physician and he held out a small metal disk on a chain. "I found it round Uther's neck, it's been enchanted," Merlin hurried over, "and such an enchantment would reverse the effects of your healing spell, Uther didn't stand a chance."

Merlin's face twisted in anger. He began to nod to himself. "Morgana."

Gaius returned his hand holding the amulet to his waist and strode off. "I believe so."

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers as he had done so many times before. But this time it was different. The air was heavy and despite having to come in silently in the past this was much more respectful. The young warlock looked at the almost-king sitting back in one of the many chairs surrounding a long wooden table. He didn't move, or even look up when the door clicked closed.

"I am so sorry." Said Merlin not quite sure how to deal with the situation. Arthur didn't say anything. After a moment Merlin hesitantly moved further into the room. "I sh- I wish there was something I could have done."

"Merlin, no one but me is to blame for this."

"You're not to blame, this isn't your fault." His voice was shaking, once more this night close to tears.

"I'm entirely to blame, my father spent twenty years fighting magic to think I knew better it was so arrogant, that arrogance cost my father his life."

"You were only doing what you thought was right. I'm sure that old sorcerer meant no harm, perhaps the spell went wrong, Uther was dying maybe nothing could have saved him."

"We'll never know. All I know for sure is that I've lost both my parents to magic, that it's pure evil, I'll never lose sight of that again."

A knock echoed through the cold dark room. Arthur looked at it but with the way his face was distorted in pain he looked more as if he was glaring.

Slowly the man rose and heavy footedly he walked forward and left the room. Merlin remained blinking back the tears; this was not how it was supposed to go.

Uther's body was laid out on a clothed table, his hands holding his sword to his chest and the crown still placed upon his head. Steadily Arthur walked through the great empty hall towards it and Gaius and Merlin took one last glance inwards after him before shutting the two oaken doors.

"We must leave him to mourn." said Gaius lowering himself to sit beside Merlin on one of the stone benches outside the hall. But he did not reply. Beside him the wizard sat rigid, eyes glazed as he stared forward. "Merlin?"

"This is all my fault. I killed him."

Gaius shifted around so his body was facing towards Merlin attempting to console the boy. "You did not kill Uther, Morgana did, Uther's spirit died when she broke his heart. You must look to the future; Uther's death will allow Arthur's progression to the throne. We must hope he brings peace and stability to the land. "

"Magic will still be outlawed. I've turned Arthur against it forever." He paused building up the courage for word his feelings that were lying heavy on his heart. "He'll never know who I really am."

"That time will come I'm sure of it." Merlin looked down. He knew his friend was just trying to comfort him. Gaius had long ago guessed of Merlin's feelings toward Arthur and fully supported them for he knew them to be pure. "Arthur will be under even more pressure now that he's king, he will need you more than ever. There's nothing more to be done let's go and have some supper."

Merlin attempted to give him a reassuring smile but it faded quickly. "I think I'll wait here."

Gaius nodded, not approving but he knew the boy's heart was in the right place. He stood and headed back to his chambers. Merlin swallowed hard, he'd enough already and didn't want to shed even more tears for Arthur's sake and his own heart break.

Arthur gave his father one final parting kiss on the forehead and left his to lie alone upon the deep red cloths. Outside Merlin was sat on the floor leaving against the spiral staircase, waiting. He stared longingly at the shadow Arthur cast on the wall as he opened the doors allowing the morning sunlight to stream in behind him.

"Merlin," He said solemnly, Merlin looked around to look at the elegant king he loved, "It's a new day." The slim figure rose t stand awkwardly before him, his red eyes still fighting away his sorrow. "You been here all night?"

"I didn't want you to feel that you were alone." Arthur nodded feeling water spring to his eyes deeply touched. It didn't help his confused emotions.

"You're a loyal friend Merlin." he said, Merlin looked around awkwardly.

Arthur turned to look back once more at his father's body and shut the door. Feeling a great weight lifted off his chest he breathed in deeply and returned to his servant.

"You must be hungry."

Merlin grinned secretly relived that Arthur did not hate him.

"Starving."

Arthur smiled back. "Me too. Come on, you can make us some breakfast."

That day the trumpets rang out loud and clear as people assembled in the great hall eagerly awaiting the ceremony. Arthur majestically walked down through the parted bodies, his thick red cloak trailing on the ground behind him. Purposefully he knelt down upon the first step before the thrown and an old councillor holding the crown stood forward, his deep voice ringing out.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Camelot according to the respective laws and customs."

"I solemnly swear so to do."

"Will you to your power use law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements."

"I will."

He lifted the crown up and held it above Arthur's golden head. "Then by the sacred law vested in me I crown you Arthur, Kind of Camelot." And he brought the crown down and stood back.

Arthur got up and turned to his people as they began to chant. 'Long live the King. Long live the King.' Merlin's voice shouting above all the rest the pride and love in his voice allowing him to rise to new levels and he felt he could not care for Arthur more.


End file.
